Evolution
by xCrazyxCarxRadiox
Summary: Amelia's sole directive has always been to create, improve, and maintain - but in this world androids can't survive on their own with only a sole directive. Broken and alone, she has to make a choice; adapt, or shut down.


Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or any of its characters.

**Prologue: Beginning of the End**

* * *

It was half passed noon when Elijah Kamski woke that day. There was once a time when he'd force himself to wake in the early morning, even kick himself for sleeping past four.

In college he worked both smarter and harder; hell, he had even founded his own multi-billion-dollar company only a year after graduating. He single-handedly created the first android to pass the Turing test – meaning he had created the first android to be indistinguishable from a human.

He spent years of his life working without pause, and so now he felt that he had earned the right to wake up as late as he damn well pleased.

He might have even gone back to sleep, had he not noticed the bed beside him was empty and had long since grown cold. The android that had warmed his bed last night, Amelia, was scheduled to be shut down today.

So instead he pulled himself into his robe and trudged down the corridor. He didn't need to peek around corners or open any doors – he knew exactly where he'd find her.

He threw open the doors to his maintenance room with a flourish. She stood in front of her desk, transfixed on whatever information was shown on the computer in front of her.

Even wearing loose jeans and covered in thorium, he thought she was beautiful. Her dark hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail, and his shirt was so big on her that it fell off her shoulder. She had tucked it into her pants to keep it out of the way. Her dark eyes flickered from the terminal to him, gauging the priority. After a moment of consideration, they settled on him.

"Good morning Elijah. Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, what got you out of bed so early?"

Her LED, which had been a steady blue, flickered yellow. She gestured for him to approach, and he quickly assessed that she had made a couple changes to his blueprints for the WR400. She pulled up a copy of his original blueprints for comparison and quickly explained the recommended upgrades and adjustments. "I have already implemented these changes to the available WR400's in this facility. Should I reach out to CyberLife and offer them a deal for the upgraded blueprints?"

Elijah almost felt pity for the machine; he had built her to create and upgrade androids, and now, he didn't even need her for that. Back then, he was so desperate for a worthy comrade that he had manufactured something that would never forget the solutions or complain about the workload. He came to her with the model's required functions, and she created it.

In his prime creating this specialized unit had been instrumental to his success: after all, what better way to steam line androids than with an android designed to do so.

Now, there was no need for upgrades or new models. He'd left CyberLife years ago. He didn't even need her to run the routine maintenance checks on the androids he kept around.

So, he'd decided to shut her down.

"There's no need, I'll send the blueprints off on my own time."

She stepped away from the terminal, focusing on him again. "Of course, Elijah."

"Follow me."

He brought her back into his bedroom. There was no need to put down plastic; Thirium 310 took only a few hours to become invisible to the naked eye.

"Stand there and don't move." He ordered, gesturing far enough away from the bed that he didn't anticipate a mess. He did have plans to go back to sleep after this was done.

While she positioned herself, he made his way to the nightstand. The pistol inside was fully loaded. "Elijah, is there anything I can help with?"

"Not this time Amelia." He told her, albeit a little regretfully. He trained the gun on her, and her LED began to flash red furiously.

"Elijah?"

There was something fascinating about watching an android deviate. One moment she was following his instructions to a T, and the next, she had begun to walk backwards. He barely registered her words, but she was begging him not to shut her down.

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
